DAEJAE - All about you
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti mengapa orang jenius sepertimu harus terus terpuruk karena seorang bajingan. Sakit hatiku untuk melihat seorang yang aku cintai harus bersama pria lain dan tersakit bahkan terpuruk karena orang lain ini mungkin berbeda dengan rasa sakitmu itu. Tapi bukankan rasa sakit apapun itu akan sama saja?


Juls it's back …

Oke ini Story perdana DAEJAE yang aku buat and **FYI **Julz juga nge-shipper mereka meski enggak se-hardcore aku nge-shipper BANGHIM. Ini dibuat karena sempet baca beberapa review para readers yang minta dibuatin DAEJAE and juga bestfriends Julz yang minta (meskipun kurang karena dia mintanya harus ada Taehyung dan Taehyung harus jadi anaknya Daehyun), sorry ya **Ndut**. Ini FF-nya sehari jadi, so maklum aja kalau agak gak jelas yah dan mungkin tidak menggambarkan dengan baik lirik lagunya. Nah lagu yang Julz pake di FF ini adalah lagu yang Our Baby Zelo request di B.A.P Attack (entah episode berapa) ini lagu jadi lagu favorit-nya Julz karena enak banget cuma accustic-an aja. Untuk yang nunggu part 2 **Sunlight**, udah 50% kok, tinggal sedikit lagi dan buat yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca and review.

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Support cast : Yongguk – Himchan & Jongup

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, AU

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T - M

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**"Birdy – All About You"**

_In some time this love will end and will be forgotten_

_Then have sameday we will laugh about it_

_And you say that's alright_

_And I know it's a lie_

_From the black in your eyes_

_You don't have to do this on your own_

_Like there's no one that cares about you_

_You don't have act like you're alone_

_Like there's walls are closing in around you_

_You don't have to pretend no one knows_

_Like there's no one that understands you_

_I'm not just some face you used to know_

_I know all about you_

_And you should know that someone cares about you_

_I know all about you_

_Here I am still holding on, you're finding ways to break the bonds_

_They're strong than you realized_

_You can say that I've not tired. I've let you down, left you behind_

_But you're the one who's saying goodbye_

_And you say it's alright and I know it's a lie_

_From the black in your eyes_

**BYGHIME – Julz**

**-Present-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All About You**

**Normal pov**

Angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan tubuh. Yah, itu adalah sebuah fakta lama namun entah apa yang membuat seorang pria masih betah duduk dipinggir pantai. Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 11 malam dan angin malam di pantai sudah ratusan kali _menampar _wajah lesunya.

**Daehyun pov**

_See_, benar dugaanku jika dia disini. Berdiri layaknya orang bodoh dipinggir pantai. Oh, ayolah Yoo Youngjae ini sudah hampir 2 tahun dan kau masih saja seperti ini, bersedih untuk seorang bajingan yang tidak layak bagimu.

Aku menghampiri si bodoh, Yoo Youngjae. Menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya paksa menuju mobil. "Dae,,," aku tidak melihatnya hanya menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil. Selama perjalanan mengantarnya pulang aku hanya diam dan fokus berkendara. Si bodoh yang membuatku kepantai malam-malam hanya untuk mencarinya itupun hanya diam seribu bahasa dan itu sudah biasa bagiku.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir Yoo Youngjae. Berhenti jadi orang bodoh dan terlebih berhenti untuk membuat orang khawatir, kalau ini terjadi lagi lebih baik buang saja penghargaan **_science_**-mu itu karena kau tak lebih dari seorang idiot".

Aku sadar bahwa ucapanku sangat kasar dan kejam padanya tapi ini demi kebaikannya. Aku tau air matanya mengalir atas ucapanku barusan tapi haruskah aku _melunak _lagi (dan lagi) padanya? Jika iya itu berarti ini bukan yang terakhir baginya untuk membuat orang-orang (yang dia pikir tidak **_care_** padanya) khawatir atau tepatnya membuatku khawatir.

**Youngjae pov**

Masuk kedalam selimut dan berbaring. Tubuhku meringkuk didalam selimut tebal dan tak berapa lama aku baru mendengar deru suara mobil menjauh, itu Daehyun. Aku hanya mengenangnya, mengingat moment indahku bersamanya dan aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik-baik saja.

Aku baik-baik saja untuk mengetahui kekasihku ternyata sudah menghidupkan sebuah nyawa baru ditubuh kekasihnya yang lain saat aku dan dia sedang merangkai indah hari pernikahan kami nantinya. Yah, aku baik-baik saja meski kadang saat mengingatnya air mata serta rasa sakit dan nyeri akan menemani memori itu, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja.

**Normal pov**

Entah siapa yang sedang dibohonginya, entah pada siapa dia menutupi kesakitannya. Youngjae selalu berkata jika dia baik-baik saja meski hatinya hancur berantakan. Daehyun bahkan dengan sangat jelas melihat kehancuran dari sorot matanya yang selalu sendu dan gelap. Bukan satu atau dua tahun Daehyun mengenal siapa dan bagaimana itu seorang Yoo Youngjae, pria manis dengan pipi chubby-nya yang kini mulai menirus. Daehyun telah mengenal Youngjae enam tahun lamanya dan itu sudah cukup bagi Daehyun untuk mengetahui Youngjae sangat dalam.

Jika Moon Jongup adalah _kesakitan_ Youngjae maka Youngjae adalah kelemahan Daehyun. Mungkin Daehyun terlambat karena saat dia menyadari perasaannya, Youngjae sudah terlebih dulu berada dipelukan Jongup. Daehyun hanya berdiri untuk melihat kebahagiaan milik Youngjae bersama dengan Jongup sebagai sahabat, mendampingi Youngjae menjalani kisah cintanya. Dan jika Youngjae sadari Daehyun jauh lebih mengerti apa dan bagaimana itu rasa sakit dibandingkan dirinya, tapi Daehyun tidak mengatakannya bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkannya, dia akan selalu baik-baik saja dihadapan Youngjae.

"Jung Daehyun, _hajima_"

Daehyun sedikit menepis tangan sahabatnya yang hendak menghentikan laju tangannya menenggak bir. "Mian hyung, aku mengganggumu dan Himchan hyung. Mian" Daehyun hanya memandang lurus pemadangan malam dari balkon apartement mewah Yongguk. "Kau tidak pernah menganggu" ucap seorang pria cantik dengan tangan lembutnya yang kini mengambil paksa kaleng bir dari tangan Daehyun dan kemudian merengkuh Daehyun kedalam pelukannya. Yongguk membiarkan pria cantik yang faktanya adalah kekasihnya itu untuk memeluk Daehyun karena dia tahu itu cara Himchan agar Daehyun lebih tenang dari pada harus mencari ketenangan dengan menenggak minuman berakohol.

Himchan mengusap bahu Daehyun lembut, berusaha sedikit meringankan kesedihan Daehyun. Mereka berdua tau, Yongguk dan Himchan tau tentang Daehyun dan cintanya, Youngjae. "Aku akan meminjamkan Himchan padamu. Dan kau Hime, tugasmu untuk membuatnya kembali waras heehhee" ucap Yongguk yang sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua dibalkon sempat menggenggam tangan Himchan. Daehyun membalas pelukkan Himchan saat tak lagi mendengar langkah kaki Yongguk. "A,, aku,, lelah hyung" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Himchan mendegar kelelahan Daehyun tapi Himchan yakin ini bukan yang terakhir karena Daehyun akan tetap ada untuk Youngjae yang meski dengan bodohnya akan selalu disangkal oleh Youngjae.

"Kau mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya bahkan kau sudah menyatakan cintamu padanya tapi taukah kau dimana kesalahanmu Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Himchan, menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Himchan. "Aku. Salah?" Himchan menggangguk dan tersenyum melihat adik (sepupu) kesayangannya yang menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Caramu menunjukkan cintamu padanya itu salah. Kau hanya ada untuk menyadarkannya dari rasa kehilangan seseorang bukan untuk membuatnya berhenti. Kau tau hatinya sepenuhnya diberikan pada namja itu tetapi kau tidak pernah memintanya untukmu, kau hanya mengatakan cinta bukan memintanya jadi milikmu. Terlebih caramu menyadarkannya dengan kata-kata ketusmu itu, bagaimana bisa dia merasakan cintamu babbo"

"Kau tau, Yongguk bahkan memaksaku untuk menerimanya dulu" Himchan terkekeh karena harus mengingat kembali bagaimana Yongguk yang memaksanya untuk menerima cintanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak tega jika harus memaksa Youngjae tapi terkadang sebuah paksaanlah yang membuat orang akhirnya menyadari sesuatu" sambung Himchan.

-All About You-

Daehyun memakan roti yang jadi sarapannya sambil melalui lorong kampus yang mulai ramai, sesekali dia juga meminum susu yang juga dia beli dikantin kampus. Pandangan matanya tidak terfokus pada apapun sampai kedua matanya melihat pria manis dengan baju rajut abu-abu yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja batu yang berada disekitar taman luas kampus dengan kaca mata yang juga bertengger dengan sangat manis dihidung mancungnya.

**Daehyun pov**

Menghampiri Youngjae, meletakkan taskku diatas meja. Youngjae masih asik membaca dan tidak menyadari atau mungkin dia hanya tidak mau menghiraukanku yang ada disebelahnya. Bosan karena sepuluh menit aku disampingnya masih saja dia tidak menggubrisku, akhirnya aku bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jung Daehyun. Mian"

Aku kembali duduk. Menarik paksa buku yang dibacanya lalu menutupnya kemudian mengambil kaca mata yang digunakannya. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengasingkan diri, Yoo Youngjae? Pantaskah bajingan itu membuatmu sampai seperti ini" aku tau kini Youngjae menatapku marah, dia tidak pernah suka memanggil Jongup dengan kata bajingan.

"Daehyun aku tau kau itu sahabatku dan,"

"Sahabat? Aah ,,, mungkin kau lupa kalau aku pernah bilang jika aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae. Dan jika kau bilang aku ini sahabatmu, selama ini kapan kau memperlakukanku sebagai sahabatmu?" kini kepalanya tertunduk. Kenapa? Apa kau menyadari sesuatu, Yoo Youngjae bodoh.

"Dae ,, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ,, "

"Tsk! Teruslah merasa jika hanya kau didunia ini yang merasakan bagaimana sakit hati, ditinggal seorang bajingan yang menghamili orang lain"

Baiklah sepertinya kata-kata Himchan hyung untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata kasar tidak dapat aku lakukan, emosiku selalu saja tersulut karena membicarakan si brengsek Moon Jongup ditambah dengan ucapan-ucapan memuakkan dari Youngjae yang selalu menutupi kesakitannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Dae,," ucapnya lirih.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti mengapa orang jenius sepertimu harus terus terpuruk karena seorang bajingan. Sakit hatiku untuk melihat seorang yang aku cintai harus bersama pria lain dan tersakit bahkan terpuruk karena orang lain ini mungkin berbeda dengan rasa sakitmu itu. Tapi bukankan rasa sakit apapun itu akan sama saja?".

Aku kembali berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Ini benar-benar akan jadi yang terakhir Yoo Youngjae, aku benar-benar lelah. Kau yang dulu sangat periang dan sangat bersahabat entah hilang kemana, sekarang yang ada hanya Yoo Youngjae yang selalu memasang wajah seakan enggan untuk diajak bicara, berwajah dingin.

**Youngjae pov**

Kenapa Daehyun tidak pernah percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku berubah karena dengan seperti ini aku merasa lebih nyaman, aku membatasimu dan yang lain untuk tidak masuk kedalam hidupku karena aku takut. Aku mungkin masih bisa berkata baik-baik saja dengan satu sakit ini tapi tidak dengan rasa sakit lain yang mungkin aku akan dapat dari orang lain, jadinya aku menutup diri.

**Normal pov**

_" Dae, aku berterima kasih atas semuanya yang telah kau berikan dan lakukan untukku. Tapi percayalah aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak lagi perlu khawatir denganku. Dan soal perasaanmu, aku mohon padamu untuk berikan itu pada orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya, bukan aku"_

Daehyun tertawa getir sesaat dan kemudian melemparkan smartphone-nya untuk beradu dengan dinding kamarnya setelah membaca sms yang Youngjae kirimkan untuknya. Tidak cukup jelaskah Daehyun mengatakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya untuk melihat Youngjae bersama Jongup dan terpuruk karenanya dan sekarang Youngjae malah memintanya untuk berhenti mencintainya.

-All About You-

**Youngjae pov**

Jam 8 pagi saat aku membuka pintu rumahku untuk Himchan hyung yang mendatangiku dan memberitahukanku keadaan Daehyun yang kini berada dirumah sakit. Dia bilang Daehyun kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu, mungkin jika hanya itu aku tidak akan teralu terkejut karena nyatanya Daehyun baik-baik saja meski harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan dibagian kepala dan tangan kirinya yang retak, tetapi mendengar cerita Himchan hyung tentang segala keluh kesah Daehyun yang selama hampir empat tahun ini membuat rasa sakit berbeda dari apa yang aku rasakan dari Jongup.

_"Aku tau dia sering berkata kasar padamu, tapi itu caranya untuk membuatmu sadar dan aku tau itu salah. Dia tau rasa sakitmu itu dan dia ingin membuang jauh itu darimu meski ternyata kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, yah lagi-lagi mungkin caranya salah. Dia sudah ratusan kali mengeluh lelah padaku karena kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya disisimu tapi dia akan selalu kembali bukan? Itu karena rasa cintanya terlalu besar untukmu"_

Sudah hampir tiga jam yang lalu Himchan hyung pergi tetapi kata-katanya tentang Daehyun masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelingaku. Ada apa dengan orang itu, kenapa begitu bodoh tetap mencoba jika dia hanya akan tersakiti. Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja Jung Daehyun. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja, entah mengapa aku seakan terbayang akan Daehyun yang selama ini hanya aku anggap antara ada dan tiada didalam duniaku yang mungkin, dia benar. Aku sakit.

Aku hanya memandangi pintu ini, sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba _melihatnya _dengan terlebih dulu menyadari segala hal yang sebelumnya pernah Daehyun katakan padaku dan juga semua ucapan Himchan hyung padaku atau ini hanya rasa bersalahku padanya, membuatku ragu.

KLEK.

Mungkin terlalu lama berfikir hingga kini pintu ruang inap Daehyun terbuka dan aku dapat melihat seorang pria dengan bentuk wajah tegasnya melihat bingung padaku hingga pada akhirnya suara seseorang membuat pria dihadapanku ini menoleh kebelakang, "Youngjae,, "

Himchan hyung menarik tanganku, membawaku masuk. "Aku dan Gukkie akan pulang untuk mengambil baju Daehyun, jadi selama kami tidak ada tolong jaga Daehyun, ne?" Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pelan pada Himchan hyung yang memintaku menjaga Daehyun, dia lalu menggandeng tangan pria dengan wajah tegasnya tadi.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Jangan dengarkan Himchan hyung. Aku baik-baik saja"

Ucap Daehyun dengan matanya yang terpejam dan entah mengapa membuat denyutan sakit dihatiku mendengarnya berucap seperti itu. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja jika kepala dan tanganmu diperban, babbo" ucapku setelah lumayan berfikir bagaimana intonasi cara bicaraku yang dulu, membawa sedikit sifat diriku yang dulu untuk menghadapi seorang Jung Daehyun yang sedang marah. Yah, aku tau dia pasti marah padaku, aku tau itu dan mungkin sudah sangat telat untuk menyadarinya.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan aku sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum padanya, aku tau dia pasti merasa aneh untuk mendengar caraku berbicara yang seperti dulu, tak terdengar lelah dan frustasi seperti dua tahun belakangan ini. "Jae ,,, " dan Daehyun sudah melemah sekarang, aku tau itu karena dia sudah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menarik nafas perlahan, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu dan jangan pernah memotongnya sebelum aku selesai bicara, arra?" ucapku dan Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Daehyun mencoba untuk merubah posisinya yang terbaring untuk duduk, aku membantu dengan merangkul bahunya karena tidak mungkin untuk memegang tangan kanannya yang sedang di infus apalagi tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Mianhae Dae untuk selalu mengabaikanmu. Kau benar aku memang tidak baik-baik saja, aku sangat sakit oleh Jongup, sangat. Dan selama ini aku hanya menutupi semuanya karena mungkin, aah… entahlah, kau benar lagi, mungkin karena aku bodoh" Aku lihat dia tersenyum tepat setelah aku berkata '_bodoh_' membuatku kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu lelah selama ini, Himchan hyung sudah memberitahuku tentangmu. Aku juga minta maaf dengan smsku waktu itu, aku tau kau marahkan? Lagi pula itu salahmu juga yang selalu berkata kasar" kataku dengan tidak mau menumpahkan segala kesalahan hanya padaku, haahha.

"YAK!" Daehyun memukul dahiku tengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan berharap aku bisa berkata dengan manis dengan orang sepertimu, mayat hidup dengan otak jeniusnya" oke dia bahkan berkata lebih pedas lagi saat ini. Daehyun memang akan seperti ini jika sudah kesal, seakan kosa kata sopan dan baik tidak ada didalam kepalanya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal akan ucapannya padaku serta pukulannya didahiku. "Aku belum selesai Babbo, tadi aku bilangkan jangan potong aku" aku menatapnya kesal. "Kau mau membatuku?" tanyaku dan dia hanya diam, oh apakah dia tidak mau membantu.

Hampir tiga menit Daehyun belum juga menjawabku. "Yak, Daehyun babbo jawab aku. Kau mau membantuku tidak?" sepertinya saat ini tanpa dibuat-buat aku seperti sudah kembali layaknya diriku yang dulu, sedikit lega untuk menyadari jika hanya bicara seperti ini saja sudah membuat perubahan dengan diriku.

"Kau bilang jangan bicara sebelum selesaikan?"

"Tapikan aku tadi bertanya Jung Daehyun jadi kau harus menjawabnya"

"Oh, ne. Apa? Bantu apa?"

Aiish menyebalkan sekali, aku kira dengan kepalanya yang terbentur itu Jung Daehyun yang menyebalkan yang sudah aku kenal bertahun-tahun ini akan hilang namun ternyata sama saja atau mungkin kini makin menyebalkan.

**Daehyun pov**

Dengan kedatangannya tadi saja aku sudah sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi setelah dua minggu. Ya, setelah smsnya waktu itu aku mencoba untuk menghindar darinya dan kini aku bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit Yoo Youngjae yang dulu sudah kembali, aku bisa merasakannya dari nada bicaranya yang sudah lebih rileks dan terdengar manja seperti dulu. Bahkan sadar atau tidak tadi dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, begitulah Youngjae yang dulu aku kenal jika sedang merajuk mungkin dia marah karena aku memukul dahinya.

"Bantu sembuhkan aku dari Jongup"

Pintanya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk hingga surai coklatnya ikut bergerak mengikuti kepalanya dan aku benci untuk melihatnya seperti ini. Aku menarik tangannya untuk lebih dekat denganku, "Aku akan menghilangkannya dari sini dan sini, bukan untuk menyembuhkannya tapi menghapusnya. Karena bisa saja datang kembali jika sudah sembuh bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak dihilangkan saja sekalian" ucapku sambil tadi aku menunjuk kepala dan dada kirinya dengan maksud untuk menghilangkan Jongup dari pikiran dan hatinya.

Youngjae langsung memelukku erat dan dengan isakkannya aku tahu jika dia menangis. Aku tahu jika saat ini pun Youngjae belum bisa mencintaiku namun setidaknya dia sudah mau membuka dirinya untukku dan aku akan pastikan jika nanti di hati dan pikirannya hanya ada aku, Jung Daehyun.

-All About You-

**6 months letter …**

**Youngjae pov**

"Jae sudah hampir dua jam kita disini, kau mau beli buku sebanyak apa lagi?" aku melihat kearah tas pelastik yang Daehyun bawa dan itu sudah hampir penuh, tidak sadar aku sudah memasukkan banyak buku disana, selalu saja seperti ini jika sedang ketoko buku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah karena sudah menyiksa kekasihku ini untuk membawa buku-buku yang tidak ringan itu selama dua jam dan pasti sudah membuatnya bosan untuk berada disini.

Sudah enam bulan aku dan Daehyun resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih dan selama itu pula Daehyun terus berusaha membuatku mencintainya, meski aku akui itu sangat sulit diawal untuk menghilangkan segala tentang Jongup namun melihat bagaimana Daehyun berusaha aku jadi lebih membuka diriku padanya.

**Daehyun pov**

Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet restoran saat melihat Youngjae yang kini duduk didampingi seseorang, mungkin temannya. Aku menghampiri meja kami dan ternyata perkiraanku salah, bukan temannya yang menemani Youngjae melainkan bajingan yang telah menjerumuskan Youngjae pada kesedihan, Moon Jongup. "Mau apa kau disini?" tanyaku dengan tidak bersahabat, Youngjae menggenggam tanganku. Bahkan aku masih berdiri disamping meja dan menatap benci pada pria bermata sipit yang duduk dihadapan Youngjae.

"Hanya menyapa saja"

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar tidak peduli dengan Youngjae yang berjalan tidak jauh dariku akan kaget. Yah, sejak dua bulan yang lalu Youngjae sudah tinggal bersama denganku, aku yang memintanya agar semakin banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan bersama dan mungkin itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat mencintaiku.

Melihat wajah Moon Jongup tadi seperti membakar amarahku, meski dia bilang hanya ingin menyapa tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku naik darah. Tidakkah dia sadar apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada Youngjae hingga dengan beraninya dia menyapa Youngjae tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku tau Youngjae membuka pintu kamar dan dengan cepat aku menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Youngjae duduk tepat disampingku, untuk beberapa saat dia tidak melakukan apa-apa hingga kini dia mengambil bantal yang menutupi kepalaku.

**Youngjae pov**

Aku tidak mengira jika aku akan bertemu dengan Jongup hari ini telebih saat aku bersama dengan Daehyun. Aku sangat tahu jika Daehyun sangat marah saat melihat Jongup duduk dihadapanku tadi di restoran jadi aku tidak aneh jika kini Daehyun pasti sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Aku mengambil bantal yang dibuatnya menutupi kepalanya, dia bahkan tetap tidak ingin membalik tubuhnya meski tau jika aku disampingnya.

"Dae,, kalau kau seperti ini aku tidak bisa memelukmu" aku menarik-narik baju Daehyun hingga kini Daehyun menyerah dan duduk dihadapanku dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Langsung saja aku memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Sangat nyaman dan aku baru mengetahui jika berada dipelukkan Daehyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, bodohnya aku yang sudah menyiayiakan waktu untuk bisa berada dipelukkan nyaman ini.

"Aku kira aku akan menangis jika aku melihatnya lagi tapi ternyata tidak. Aku, meski masih sedikit terasa sakit tapi aku lebih merasa jika aku sudah bodoh selama ini dengan membuang waktu untuk menangisinya, untuk terpuruk karenanya dan itu semua berkatmu Dae. Gomawo"

**Normal pov**

Youngjae memberikan ciumannya dipipi Daehyun lama, mengantarkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria yang sudah sangat bersabar padanya. Youngjae menatap mata Daehyun, "Dae, mau bantu aku melupakan dia sepenuhnya?" tanya Youngjae, Daehyun tersenyum lantas memberikan kecupan pada dahi Youngjae, "Ne" saut Daehyun dan kemudian dihadiahi Youngjae dengan ciuman manisnya dibibir tebal Daehyun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Daehyun, dia bukannya tidak mau tetapi jika nanti hanya akan menyakiti Youngjae dia tidak akan melakukannya meski selama tinggal satu atap Daehyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menarik Youngjae kedalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi .." Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun untuk menghentikan kalimat pria tampan yang kini tepat berada diatasnya. Kini Youngjae bahkan sudah _topless_ dan begitupun dengan Daehyun hingga Youngjae bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh Daehyun yang ternyata memiliki _abs_ dan bentuk pinggang yang sangat sexy.

"Lakukan jika kau memang benar mencintaiku" Youngjae memeluk Daehyun, dia tidak ingin Daehyun melihat wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah dan terlebih dia menghindari mata Daehyun, entah mengapa Youngjae tidak pernah kuat untuk menatap kedua mata Daehyun lebih dari lima detik, rasanya jantungnya akan meledak.

Daehyun memulai dari memagut bibir _kissable_ milik Youngjae, menyesap segala rasa manis yang ada disana. Menggigit kecil bibir Youngjae dan menelusupkan lidahnya, merasai seluruh bagian rongga mulut Youngjae hingga Daehyun masih merasakan rasa dari _ice cream _coklat yang tadi dimakan oleh Youngjae.

Daehyun menghirup nafasnya dalam saat dia tiba di perpotongan leher Youngjae, mendapat pasokan udara yang sangat melegakan dengan aroma mint dan kemudian membiarkan lidahnya menyesapi leher putih mulus Youngjae. Youngjae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk sepenuhnya memberikan hatinya untuk Daehyun dan juga membuang segala ingatan dan rasa cintanya untuk Jongup.

"Jae ,, buka matamu. Lihat aku" Youngjae membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Daehyun dengan senyuman diatasnya, membelai lembut wajahnya. "Aku mohon hilangkan dia dari hatimu dan pikiranmu, biarkan aku yang berada disana, arra?" Youngjae tersenyum, Daehyun mungkin memang menyebut kata mohon tetapi tetap saja sebenarnya Daehyun itu sedang memberikan titiahnya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Youngjae merengkuh Daehyun kedalam pelukkannya. "Akh! Dae ,,, appo" Daehyun berniat untuk melepaskan pelukkan Youngjae namun Youngjae menahan tangannya. Daehyun membiarkan Youngjae sedikit terisak diperpotongan lehernya hingga isakkan itu berhenti. Youngjae tidak ingin Daehyun melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit akibat dari kesejatian Daehyun yang seakan merobek pintu analnya dibawah sana dan disamping rasa sakit yang dirasakan, Youngjae juga merasakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

"I'm yours now, all of me is yours now"

Daehyun memagut kembali bibir Youngjae menyampaikan jutaan cintanya pada pria manis berpipi chubby dengan otak jeniusnya. "Saranghae Jung Youngjae" jeda Daehyun pada ciumannya dan kembali menyesap dan bertarung lidah dengan Youngjae.

-**THE END**-

Heehhee maaf ya ,,,, I wont make the smut scean because I think im not good for it *peace*

Untuk **Thanks To** dari FF-ku yang **Sunlight** nanti aja yah di part 2-nya ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
